Hangat
by demonnicfox
Summary: Hannah memeluk dengan erat batu putih tersebut. Hangat. Tertandakan, Claude Faustus.


**Don't like don't read!**

 **Characters isn't owned by myself!**

* * *

Mulutnya bagaikan terkatup dengan begitu rapat; bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata 'Halo' ataupun 'Selamat pagi'. Pagi hari yang dia sambut kali ini begitu berbeda, ketika ia membuka jendela kamarnya, mengizinkan udara pagi dan sinar mentari merangkak masuk, menghapus kehampaan di kamarnya (bukan dalam dirinya). Apalagi ketika dia membuka pintu kamar, dan melangkah keluar. Memang, rumahnya tidak sekosong yang dikira sejauh ini; pelayan kembar tiganya masih bisa memberi sambutan pagi hari padanya dengan begitu ceria, "Selamat pagi, Miss Hannah." Tanggapan yang diberikan hanyalah sebuah senyuman lembutnya seperti biasa, dan tanpa berkata sepenggal kata pun, Hannah meninggalkan mereka.

Ruang makan, yang tergabungkan dengan sebuah dapur kecil. Tempat inilah yang menjadi salah satu tempat di mana Hannah menghabiskan waktunya, sebelum wanita itu pergi ke taman belakang rumahnya, dan merawat bunga-bunga kesukaannya yang tumbuh. Di situlah juga Hannah mengucapkan 'Selamat pagi' padanya, juga menanyakan; _nyenyakkah tidurnya semalam_? Hannah teringat, _dia_ tidak pernah membalas senyuman lembutnya, akan tetapi mengapa dia begitu nyaman berada di sisi sang lelaki yang begitu kaku? Begitulah dirinya, Hannah Annafeloz. Tertipukah dia?

Hannah akan menjawab; "Tidak."

* * *

Ditatapnya sekawan _bluebells_ yang telah ia rawat sekian lama di tamannya. Mereka menari, dengan begitu gemulainya, terterpa oleh lembutnya hembusan angin.

" _Untuk apa kau tanam bunga-bunga itu?" Tanya sang lelaki. Hannah terkekeh lembut, mengabaikan seberapa tidak sukanya lelaki itu terhadap para bluebells muda yang dia tumbuhkan. "Mereka itu cantik. Aku menyukainya."_

* * *

Lelaki itu tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa dia ada, sebagai seorang yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya. Bahkan Hannah teringat ketika lelaki itu membenturkan dirinya ke sebatang pohon, dan menekan kedua pipinya agar dia tidak berbicara lagi pada waktu itu. Tetapi mengapa Hannah menangisinya?

Dia adalah lelaki yang jahat, sementara Hannah ialah seorang wanita lembut yang begitu menyayanginya. Kalian ingat? Baik selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik, bahkan untuk jahat. Tetapi jahat tidak berbuat demikian, melainkan mengusahakan yang terjahat untuk baik.

Sekarang, di tepi ranjangnya, Hannah menitikkan air matanya satu per satu, membiarkan gaun berwarnakan birunya tertetesi air matanya.

* * *

Hannah tidak menyalahkan mengapa _dia_ terbunuh. Tidak pernah dia sekali pun menghardik orang yang telah membunuh _nya_. Hannah mengetahui, bahwa _dia_ memang salah. Jadi, untuk apa dia menentang, ataupun membantah seorang Sebastian Michaelis karena telah menarik nyawa rivalnya itu.

Salah ataupun benar, Hannah selalu mendukung dia. Ini semua karena sebuah kehangatan yang tanpa sadar telah membuat Hannah selalu ingin bersandar bersama lelaki. Nampaknya hanya itu jugalah lelaki itu mempertahankan Hannah, dan hubungan khusus mereka; sebuah dukungan. Ya, hanya. Betapa tidak tahu dirinya? Tetapi yang terpenting, Hannah hanya ingin terus bersama dengan sebuah kehangatan yang telah membuatnya nyaman, yang berada di dekatnya, tetapi tidak dapat dia gapai pemilik kehangatan tersebut dengan sebuah pelukan.

Sampai kemudian, kehangatan itu benar-benar meninggalkannya.

* * *

"Aku tahu kau sangat tidak menyukai _bluebells_ …" Hannah mendengus lembut. Dia membungkuk, meletakkan beberapa tangkai _bluebells_ itu di atas tanah. "Begitu sulit untuk mencari bunga mawar agar dapat kutanam. Tetapi ketahuilah, aku yang telah merawat ini sejauh ini. Kau sendiri mengetahuinya, 'kan?" Hannah meletakkan keranjang anyam yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk membawa bunga _bluebells_ di sisinya, kemudian dia berlutut di dekat tanah tersebut. Tidak peduli, akankah gaunnya terkotori.

Senyumannya terlihat begitu lembut, seperti biasa. Angin menerpa dirinya secara perlahan, membuat rambut panjang terkepangnya melambai perlahan. Diucapkannya kata 'Selamat pagi', dan Hannah juga menanyakan sebuah kabar, "Bagaimana di sana? Apakah di sana lebih damai dibandingkan di sini?"

Senyuman lembut wanita kini mengecut, begitu miris rasanya. Dia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, dan tangannya mulai meraba batu putih bertuliskan tinta berwarna hitam. "Terima kasih akan waktu yang telah kita lalui selama ini. Sudah berapa lama, ya?" Hannah terkekeh pelan. Air matanya jatuh turun, akan tetapi bedanya, ada sebuah kurva kecil yang masih melekat padanya.

Diam. Hannah merindukan semuanya, meskipun mungkin itu semua tidak ada segaris manis sedikit pun. Tetapi Hannah merasakan hangat melebihi kata 'segaris', bagaimana pun keadaannya. "Aku merindukanmu…" bisiknya pelan. Hannah maju, dan dia memeluk batu putih tersebut.

 **Tertandakan, Claude Faustus.**

 **END**

 _ **[** Theme Song : Hello, How Are You? **]**  
_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Jelasinnya gimana ya… Ini bukan song fic benernya… Bagi saya bukan. Yah, mungkin sejenis song based gitu? Atau sama saja? Ah sudahlah, tetapi intinya, theme song untuk fic yang angst-nya aja ga jadi dan ga ada feel khusus sama sekali ini adalah : Hello, How Are You /geret Miku/.

Saya masih kebilang newbie di fandom ini, dan hasilnya? OOC amburadul hancur babak belur gini. Tapi saking gemasnya sama ClaudexHannah, saya merangkak nyelinap masuk ke fandom ini. Feels-nya pun gak dapet apa-apa, tidak ada kata 'Angst' seperti yang saya tetapin di genre. Bahkan saya gak ngerti apa yang saya tulis sampai 600+ words ini.

Sudahlah, sekian dari saya…/miris/ /merangkak pergi/

 **RnR** , maybe?


End file.
